A Genie Out of Its Bottle
by singahappysong13
Summary: No one has seen Quinn Fabray since her parents brought her home from the hospital fifteen years ago. No one's seen her mother, Judy Fabray, in six years. The Fabrays avoid their neighbors, which isn't surprising. It's not like it's the 30s and everyone cares about everyone else, right? What happens when someone without a childhood, must enter society?


_**I do not own **_**Glee**

**_This story is based on the story of Genie Wiley with a faberry twist _ www. youtube watch?v=jcIyXQ20Z1o**

**Warning: Mentions of physical abuse and neglect, no description of it though.**

**_This chapter is based loosely on _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee_  
**

"Come on, Marley, Ryder. You two aren't scared, right?" a high-pitched voice said into the darkness.

"What do you think Baby Fabray is going to jump out and eat you?" a boy's voice could be heard.

"What, no," another boy scoffed. "I'm not scared. And neither is Marley, right? Yeah, see. We're ready for this."

"Good," the first voice said. "Now follow me."

A small shape came out of the shadows and slinked towards the brightly lit house. The house was massive. It had a high fence and through it the four could see fountains and statues and hedges cut into shapes of animals and cupids. Everything about the house just screamed money.

"Are you sure this is the right house, Kitty?" the tallest, skinniest silhouette asked timidly.

"They don't very much look like the type to murder their daughter or keep her prisoner or whatever," the third voice, Ryder, said.

"Of course they don't," Kitty said. "That's why you know it's true. Why else would they try so hard?"

A tense silence filled the air after this. The four silhouettes stood staring at the house, each filled with their own emotions. The shortest was excited to finally find the secret that this house held, to find out what happened to Baby Fabray. The shorter boy was just doing this because his brother convinced him he needed to go out and impress some girls. He was wondering if this was really worth it, but ultimately, he didn't care. The other boy was nervous, yeah, but he could do this. He had to do this. He wasn't afraid of a stupid house, even if there was a girl in there that could probably eat him alive or murder him with an ax or something. The tallest of the four was scared witless. She really didn't want to do this, and had no idea how Kitty and Jake had talked her into this.

Well actually she did. The four only had a week left before they started middle school and Marley thought it'd be a good idea to do something special while they still had time. What she thought was special and what Kitty thought was special are two completely different things though. So yeah, she was scared. She didn't want to die today, she was only eleven after all.

Finally, one of them broke the silence. "Are we just going to stand here all day or are we actually going to do something?" Jake said.

That broke the three others out of their thoughts. "Yes, over here," Kitty said, leading the others to a tree. The small girl took a running start before jumping, flipping through the air, and landing in the tree. She was glad her older sisters were training her to be a Cheerio just like them. "Okay, you two lift Marley up and I'll grab her arms," Kitty called down to the boys.

Ryder and Jake grumbled as they bent down and lifted the skinny girl up. When Marley was high enough, Kitty took her hands and pulled. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach at the contact but passed it off as it being cold out. It was pretty chilly for a summer night, after all. Next, Ryder tried to climb up the tree, but he was too clumsy and the branches were too high for him to make it. Jake lifted the taller boy onto his shoulders. Kitty and Marley helped him into the tree.

It was just Jake on the ground now. Ryder was pretty sure Jake couldn't make it up on his own. Ryder himself couldn't do it and he was two inches taller. There was no way... Ryder's mouth dropped so far it hurt when Jake pulled an athletic feat of his own and jumped and landed on a branch. Jake liked to work out with his big brother, who, though he wouldn't admit it, was just as flexible as any Cheerio.

Now that they were all in the tree, they could clearly see each other for the first time since picking Marley up at her house earlier that night. Kitty was wearing black yoga pants and a stylish black leather jacket. Her sister picked out the outfit. Marley was wearing ripped jeans, a sweater her mom made, and a newsboy hat. Jake was wearing baggy jeans, a long t-shirt and a leather jacket. Ryder wore jeans and a polo, he didn't seem to be cold at all.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're high enough in this tree to get across the fence, right? Well, you see that branch right there?" Kitty paused and the others nodded. She was pointing to a branch that was only about five feet off the ground inside the fence. "It's just low enough for us to get down on the other side without hurting ourselves. Once we get down we're going to go around to the back door where Jakie here will pick the lock and we'll get inside."

Jake's eyes narrowed but he nodded his consent. Which was the opposite of Marley's reaction. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Isn't that like breaking and entering?"

Kitty's eyes narrowed so Jake decided he should diffuse the tension, "Well, we're not really breaking anything, we're just trespassing."

"Like that's any better," Ryder scoffed.

Kitty stared at him, "If you don't want to go, then you can just leave." Ryder gulped and shifted but didn't move to leave.

"But do you really think the Fabrays would keep their daughter locked in the house all her life?" There was a tremble in Marley's voice when she spoke.

"That or they killed her and chopped her up into pieces. Wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Fabray did that to his wife too, since we haven't seen her since we were like six," Jake said. Marley's lip began to tremble.

There was a tense pause, filled only when the lights in the Fabray house began to twinkle out one by one until there was only one still on on the second floor.

'How old is she supposed to be anyway?" Ryder said awkwardly.

"Fifteen," Kitty replied as she moved towards the branch she would use to get out of the tree. "Are we done talking now? We have to do this at some point."

"Wait, where do you think they're keeping her?" Jake said quickly, before Kitty could jump.

"Basement probably," Kitty said quickly, eager to get going. "We'll just look for prison bars or a cage," Kitty smirked at the look on her friends' faces before jumping down into a tumble her sister taught her.

Jake jumped down next, landing on his feet. Ryder gestured for Marley to go down first. She was nervous so Jake and Kitty got into position to catch her. She landed in their arms. When they went to put her down, Kitty kept her arms around the taller girl. It wasn't until Ryder was on the ground with them that she let go of Marley with a blush.

Jake smirked. Kitty walked passed them all to lead them to the backdoor. They tiptoed past fountains, hedges, and streams on the perfectly green grass. When they'd finally found their way to the pristine back door. Jake immediately went to work picking the lock.

While he picked the lock Ryder began whispering to Marley. Immediately, Kitty began feeling angry, though she didn't know why. Before she could bite off anyone's heads, Jake stood with a smirk and opened the door wide enough for them to enter. Kitty walked in first, then Marley and Ryder, with Jake pulling up the rear. Through the door, the four children found themselves in the Fabray laundry room, or they thought that's what it was. It was really dark and they couldn't see much of anything. Though they were pretty certain that there was no sign of a trapped fifteen year old here. So they moved on; they went through a door and found themselves by a staircase with a door underneath it.

"Just like Harry Potter," Ryder whispered as he reached out to turn the knob. It was locked. As Jake kneeled down to pick the lock on the door, Kitty became absolutely certain that they were about to find Baby Fabray. Marley was shaking so much with fear, Ryder feared she'd faint so he put his arm around her to steady her.

When Jake finished picking the lock, he stood up to his full height. He put his hand on the knob and slowly pulled...

Suddenly, the lights in the hallway turned on, momentarily blinding the kids as their eyes adjusted. Outside police sirens could be heard and inside, a shotgun was suddenly pointed at the kids by one Russel Fabray.

"M-Mister Fabray, w-we're so sorry for intruding in your home. We were just curious," Kitty stuttered out, hoping to calm the large, threatening man.

"Get away from the door," he growled. They all backed into the wall away from the door.

When the police barged into the house, alerted by the Fabray's security system, it looked as if the man was preparing to execute four children, not defend himself from dangerous trespassers. Needless to say, the police took this mishap as an excuse to finally search the Fabray house.

Who would've guessed that four eleven year olds would be the key to finding Little Quinn Fabray, the child who no one has seen since her parents brought her home from the hospital fifteen years ago.

**_Happy Holidays_**


End file.
